


GO GO G-Force Season 1

by APowerandAForce



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Gojira | Godzilla (1954), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Pacific Rim (2013), Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APowerandAForce/pseuds/APowerandAForce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of the year 2000 the UN’s moon base is attacked and destroyed by a mysterious alien force. At the same time Mt. Mihara, Godzilla’s prison of the past 15 years, is blown to pieces releasing the creature to raid again. In response the alien wizard, Zordon, summons 5 teenagers with attitude to fight the rising crisis as the Power Rangers. They are aided by the rag-tag and underfunded UN G-force helmed by Stacker Pentacost, Mako Mori, and Colonel Goro Gondo who devote their military, tactical, and biological resources to the fight. </p><p>Meanwhile a young psychic of unknown potential, Miki Saegusa is haunted by strange dreams of a Golden Dragon burning the World and diminutive twin sisters begging her to seek them.</p><p>As Aliens Attack, Kaiju’s Raid, destruction reins from the heavens, and the seas themselves begin to boil, this unlikely group of heroes must band together to become Power Rangers G-Force. </p><p>Want to read the story (with images, gifs, music, and more!), get updates, follow along with the production, and ask questions more extensive than a review? Then go and follow Go Go G-Force on its home blog:<br/>go-go-gforce.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams Pt 1

— _Timedate November 3_ _rd_ _, 1985 CE—_

It has been millennia since the dreamer stirred.

Centuries pass as he is haunted by visions of fire and rebirth. Decades fly by, but it is all the same to the wretched dreamer. Denied his power. Denied his kingdom. Denied his destiny. All that he has left are the dreams.

They had opposed him against all reason, standing against him and his terror. He had laughed at the futility, victory was his. The **universe** was his. But he had lost.   Their swords had burned, empowered by the dying breath of that damned Moth. They fought him with a cunning and strength he'd long thought extinct, inflicting as much pain on him as he had unleashed upon a thousand worlds.   He had lost. He had lost.

Now he dreams of the future, of fire and rebirth. Of the final game. Of the Final War. His mouths curl into a snarl that could almost be called a smile. He stirs and shakes his body, feeling his ever present chains and then, something else. Something new.   The other touches his mind, reeling at the vastness of it. _It is alright little one._ He says to it. _I will not hurt you._   The other knows this is a lie. But it is too late. He grabs on to it – on to _her_ – with all of his might. He is flooded by an explosion of color and light, a deluge of new dreams. Running these visions through his mind, he smiles.

 _Hope at_ _last_.   He finishes his games with the young one, flinging her back to her Earth. Falling back to the dreams, he is content with the knowledge that soon he'll wake.

 It seems that in his end lies his beginning after all.


	2. Dreams Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Enjoy

Ash fell from the sky like snow. She ran, but she knew it was of no use. The monster was coming to burn her and all else that remained. The Demon had set fire to the world, and now it was going to consume her. In despair, she fell to her knees and waited for death.   
But it did not come. She looked up, the city had vanished, replaced by boundless sky. She was weightless, falling towards the cerulean ocean beneath her. The sky was a a riot of brilliant pink and gold. At the edge of the horizon some sort of giant stood in front of the fading sun, its arms held out in the shape of a cross. She cried out in joy at the sight of it.

As her body plummeted towards the blackening sea, someone began to sing. It was a strange, in a language she could not completely understand, and it yet it comforted her.

As the sun faded beyond the horizon and the waters grew darker, someone whispered in her ear “When a black mountain appears above the clouds; follow the red moon to the land where the sun rises in the west. For there lies the hope of the world.”  
She fell faster and faster. The black waters approached like the maw of some leviathan. As Miki Saegusa struck the water, she flung her eyes open, and jumped out of bed.   
Panting, she checked the clock: 3:33 am, like always. She moved to her window and stared out at Angle Grove with relief, all was well. Japan had been consumed by Godzilla's fire, but she was still here. Her new home was still here. The city glittered like a jewel in the night. She smiled to herself.   
Satisfied, Miki returned to bed, drifting into a dreamless sleep.   
  


* * * * *

He stood on his porch in the rain, cigarette and glass of Cutty Sark in hand, staring at the roses covering his house. He dropped his cigarette into the trash, took the last sip of whiskey, and went inside. It was 4:00 am.

Dr. Genshiro Shiragami had borne the curse of insomnia for the past 15 years. His eyes were red with exhaustion, but he could not stop. Not now. He entered his lab and checked on the rapidly multiplying microbe. To his satisfaction it was healthy and hyperactive.

He was so close now. After years of politics, red tape, and scientific bureaucracy he'd finally forced the mighty hand of Okochi Industries, gaining his own personal line of Godzilla's Stem Cells.

 

They were fools.

 

Two months ago, after nearly a decade of research, he had finished the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria Project. Now Okochi Industries was on the verge of becoming the most powerful entity in the world, all because of Dr. Shiragami. Yet they still refused his request. So he threatened them with his resignation. It was a bluff, of course, but it worked. Seido Okochi was in no hurry to loose the man being heralded as the 'greatest geneticist of the 20th and 21st century', so he took the Doctor's threat seriously.

“Just one line mind you.” Seido had said with his ever present chuckle. “Don't want you making some sort of Frankenstein.” Shiragami had laughed and assured the CEO that he would not.

The irony was that Genshiro had done just that. It had been 15 years since he had lost his daughter Erika in the battle against Godzilla. So it was only fitting that by the monster's blood she would return to him.

He checked the culture one more time and slipped it into its incubation tube. He smiled to himself, perhaps he would be able to sleep tonight after all.  


	3. Ep 1 Day of the Dumpster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything! Sorry for the delay by the way. Enjoy!

 

– _Timedate 2000 C.E.–_

 

_The giant moth screamed in pain as the strange dragon tore at its flesh. The golden beast's eyes glowed with a terrible red light. Its clawed feet stood on the trampled wreckage of a giant machine. It roared in triumph as it reared back to strike a killing blow against the moth. The giant insect suddenly exploded in a burst of light. The dragon screamed in anger, before turning its eyes on to her. Its mouths twisted into a cruel smile._

 

Miki shot up in her bed with a scream. The remnants of the dream fading around her like a fog. She shook herself and quickly glanced at the clock, 3:33 am. She sighed in relief as she turned on the bedside lamp, satisfied as the light levels changed in the room. She was awake, she was sure of it. She rose and went to the kitchen for some soy milk.   
She shivered as her feet left the warm rug of her room and touched the cold blue white checkered tiles of the kitchen. In the pale moon light she padded over to the fridge and pulled out the cardboard carton of milk. Pouring herself a glass and she stood by the window, staring up at the moon.

Suddenly a brilliant flash of light was ejected from the side of the moon. Miki shielded her eyes as the explosion grew brighter than the light of the city. As the light died down Miki felt a shiver run down her spine. Screaming and terror suddenly filled her mind, gasping she dropped her glass to the floor. Staggering towards the counter Miki trust out her left arm grasping blindly for support. Finding none her body crashed to the floor and Miki lay there gasping for breath.

The screaming faded but Miki could not move. Lying on the cold tiles watching the soy milk slowly creep towards her, Miki found a strange sort of peace. The fingerling light of dawn slowly illuminated the kitchen, but still Miki could not move.   
At around 6:00 Miki rediscovered her limbs as her alarm blared to life. Pulling herself off of the floor she stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was going to be a long day.

 

* * * * *

 

“ _Angle Grove Radio!_ Its a Stupendous Saturday in Angle Grove. And the big hello goes out to Ernie and the kids at the Angle Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Keep those fruit shakes flowin Ernie.”

Kimberly scowled in disbelief, Angle Grove Radio was notorious for its poor news coverage but this was a absurd.   
A week a go, she had been ripped out her bed at 5:30 by her sobbing mother. Stumbling into the living room, she watched in horror as the news rolled in. The UN Moon Colony had been destroyed, there were no survivors.

 

Ten Thousand people were dead. One of them was her Father.

 

As the morning had gone on, the numbness Kimberly felt refused to go away. True, she'd barely known the man, he'd spent more time on space stations than with her, but it was a blow. She was going the Houston Space Academy in sixth months, she was going to follow her father into space. But now she wasn't so sure.

Her mother moved quickly to keep the house running as smoothly as possible. She made breakfast, opened the blinds, and even made Kimberly take a shower. Kim didn't know how her mother could do it, cope with the loss and keep everything moving.   
As if sensing her child's confusion Mrs. Hart smiled sadly saying, “We have to keep going dear. Your father wouldn't want us to be crushed by this.”   
This didn't help Kimberly at all. As the calls started to flood in Kimberly quickly became overwhelmed. She was about to crawl into her room and cry when Trini had saved her.

Her best friend just showed up at the door, her eyes as dark set at Kimberly's. Trini grabbed Kimberly across the threshold and pulling her into a fierce hug.   
“I'm so sorry” she whispered. It was only then that Kimberly began to cry, her tears streaming down her face. Trini guided them back to the bedroom where Kimberly had sunk to the floor sobbing.

Trini hadn't asked any questions, or demanded to know how Kimberl was doing, she just sat with her and listened. The rest of that day Kimberly just cried in her room. Trini had stayed for dinner, and then for the night.   
That girl was a miracle. Kimberly knew she wouldn't have survived that day, let alone the next week at school, without Trini. When Bulk had had the nerve to ask Kim out on a date so she could 'share all her girly feelings with him', Trini had thrown him across the Juice Bar and told him to buzz off.   
The week passed and Kimberly reached a point of fragile stability. She found a strange solace in her school work and gymnastics routine that Kimberly never experienced before. But no matter how much she'd pushed herself and how tired she got, every mourning she still found herself awake, staring at the ceiling at 5:30 am.   
She'd been lying in her bed watching the sun start to creep up the sides of her bedroom walls when Trini had called her. “Come to the Juice Bar today.”   
“I don't thin--”

“I know, I know its been a week.” Trini said, “But the guys are worried about you and they want to help! They're your friends too Kimmy. I know things are hard but we're here for you. So come to the juice bar, hang out, and laugh today.”   
“I'll think about it”   
“Good!” Trini said “We'll be here all day.”   
“Alright, thanks Trini.” Kim said.

“Of course, I'll see you later.” She said as she hung up.

Kimberly had put down the phone and just stared at the ceiling. She got out of bed and started to stretch.

Kimberly already knew that she was going to go. Trini was right, it'd be good to get out. But as Kimberly shifted into a full backbend, her palms pressing against her mat accepting her upper body weight, she saw something on her magnetic board.

 

“He isn't gone.” The magnetic letters had been arranged to say. Kimberly flipped into a handstand and vaulted on to her feet before turning to look at the board upright.   
  
“He isn't gone.” Kimberly felt numb. What did it mean? She rearranged the letters and headed out for a jog.

And now she was at the juice bar listening to the inane radio jockey talk about fruit shakes. It was a music station of course, but a lot of families in Angel Grove had been affected by the accident. It was the town local radio station for crying out loud and they hadn't said anything!

Kimberly sighed and looked around the center. At least it was good to see her friends.

Jason and Zack were sparing to warm up for their respective classes and Trini was sipping on some sort of green juice working on homework. Billy was off changing for class, Kimberly smiled at that. It was good he was starting to work on some form of Martial Arts, it'd help his confidence. He was a smart kid, but he crumbled if anyone so much as seemed to doubt his ideas.   
The cute new boy, Tommy, was here too. Two weeks ago Kimberly had been planning to ask him out, but now she was to tired to even attempt at casually flirting.   
Finishing his reps Tommy looked up and flashed a smile at Kimberly. She waved and went back to her book. Trini was right, normal was good.

 

* * * * *

Miki preferred the sterile corporate towers of Okochi Industries to this place. Hell, she'd even prefer the nuclear wasteland that was Tokyo to this. The Doctor's house was covered in vining roses and Miki freely admitted it was very pretty. The stark contrast of the white house and the red flowers was eye popping, but something about the place made Miki's skin crawl.   
As she stood the across the street waiting for the light to change, a chill ran up Miki's spine. Miki felt thousands of tiny eyes examining her, undressing her, analyzing her for any and all weakness. It made her feel like the lab rats the Doctor 'experimented' on.

The light changed and she walked across the street. Miki sighed, pushing her feelings down and out of her mind, at least Mr. Okochi paid her overtime when she worked at the house. Miki had been serving as Dr. Genshiro Shiragami's personal assistant for the past 2 years. It was interesting, if easy work. Starting out Miki thought she'd just get the man's coffee, but he had quickly made her one of his aids. The Doctor taught her how to do everything, from mixing chemicals, to preparing cultures. Miki was practically his principal lab assistant at this point. Not that Miki understood everything they were doing, but it was good to feel valued after a decade of feeling like a burden.

Opening the gate, Miki walked up the cobblestone path to the door. Letting herself in, Miki was greeted by a woman's voice “Good morning Ms. Saegusa.” Miki jumped at that. To her shock Asuka Okochi appeared out of the kitchen.   
Miki bowed slightly “Good Morning Ms. Okochi” she greeted. Standing in her light grey business suit, The daughter of the Okochi Industries' CEO gave Miki a slight smile.

“There is no need for the formality Ms. Saegusa, I have no formal position in the company after all. I'm here as a favor to my father and to the Doctor. Come and sit with me, Genshiro is still taking his walk.” Asuka said.   
Following Asuka in to the kitchen Miki eyes quickly flicked up to the picture of Erika that loomed over the doorway. Miki shivered. “Its been 15 years you know.” Asuka informed her, “Since she died, I mean. I still can't believe it.” Moving over to the table Asuka poured them both two cups of coffee.   
“You knew Erika?” Miki asked, sipping her coffee.

“Briefly, we met at the end of University a few months before--” Asuka paused glancing at Miki and then laughed coldly “Well before the end I suppose.”

Miki understood what Asuka meant, they were both refugees after all. Most of the Japanese population in Angel Grove was by now. Japan was over, their country had ended in nuclear fire and international indifference. Many of the survivors felt like ghosts living on after the end of their world, stuck in a new one they were unable to comprehend.

“She believed in science.” Asuka said between sips of coffee. “Even in the face of a monster awakened by it. In the face of a monster that killed her. Till the end Erika firmly believed there was some good in all of that destruction. So I suppose its fitting her Father's made breakthroughs using Godzilla's cells.”

Miki didn't know what to say, so she just stared at her coffee. Just then, the front door click open, the Doctor had returned.

“Did you do it Asuka?” He asked from the hall.

“I did Doctor.”

“And?” He inquired coming into the kitchen, “Oh, good morning Miki.”

“Good Morning Doctor.” Miki said.

“I didn't hear anything.” Asuka said. “To me they were just roses Doctor. I could ask someone else from institute to come and try if you'd like.”

Doctor Shiragami shook his head, “No, no. That's quite alright.” he mumbled walking over to Asuka. Taking her hands in his own, he said “Thank you for indulging a lonely old man my dear.”

Asuka smiled. “Of course Doctor.” She assured him before stating, “Well I should get going. The kids have been restless since the explosion last week. That amount of sudden death really shook some of the more sensitive ones. There were a few psychic scientists up there, several of the children latched on to them in their final moments. So the colonists' deaths invaded the kid's nightmares. Can you imagine?”

Dr. Shiragami was shaking his head, “I couldn't even begin to. Well I won't keep you. Enjoy your day Ms. Okochi.”

Asuka nodded and turned towards the front hallway. Stopping in front of Miki, she winked before whispering “I'll be seeing you.”

A strange was to say goodbye Miki thought, but she quickly smiled and wished Asuka farewell. As the CEO apparent was showed herself out, Miki turned to Dr. Shiragami inquiring “What's on the menu today Doctor?”

 

* * * * *

 

The broadcast came out of nowhere, reaching everywhere and, strangely, everything. Television, Movies, Radios, Walkmans, the glass windows of shops, and later there were even a few reports of it coming from people's mirrors.   
For those that saw her, A woman with hair like pair of horns, wearing an orange dress adorned with a gigantic black collar and blue spiked fringe appeared. She laughed and then began to screech “People of Earth, you have 24 hours to turn over your protector Zordon to me. Or I will destroy you. To prove I mean business I have something to show you.”   
The broadcast cut to a view of an island. “This,” the woman cackled, “Is Mt. Mihara. The prison of your planet's infamous Godzilla. If there is no compliance I will release him in 12 hours. In 24 hours I will execute the prisoners from your fallen moon colony. In 26 hours my armada will invade Earth”   
The transmission cut to a cell filled with cowering human prisoners. The image jumped back to the woman, “You have been warned. If you resist you will be crushed. If you fight back you will be hunted down with out mercy. This invasion has as already begun. My agents are amongst you, they are all around you. You cannot win. You cannot escape. Your only chance is hand Zordon over to me or face annihilation.”

And then she vanished.

 

* * * * *

 

Colonel Goro Gondo was having a terrible day. That was a lie, all of Gondo's days were terrible, in truth he was having horrifying day.

The coffee machine was broken, the printer had been out of ink, he'd been informed their funding was being cut by another 2%, and the Mt. Mihara Base had been overthrown by his own subordinates. He didn't know which was worse really.

Gondo had been sitting at his desk, reading an unsettling report on seismic activity indicating that Godzilla was awake, when the broadcast had happened. At first, Gondo had written it off as some sort of prank, after all who would intentionally wear _that_ ugly of a dress, but then several of his employees had opened fire on him.

Gondo ducked beneath his desk and demanded to know what was going on, he received another hail of bullets in response. “Screw this,” Gondo said, grabbing his pistol, he rolled into a crouch and balancing on the balls of his feet. Peering over his desk Gondo could see his three assailants. They weren't paying attention to him, or to anything really, just kind of staring into space. Gondo didn't care, aiming for their knees he knocked out two of the men. The third attacker, Pvt. Greaves, attempted to retaliate but Gondo shot his right knee.

Gondo grabbed his desk phone, marveling that it was still intact as he quickly punched in the panic code. Staying crouched he bolted towards the door and looked around, no one was there.

“Weird” Gondo muttered to himself. Suddenly the alarm blared, the base's lights shifting to red. Gondo broke into a full run towards the control center.

_“Warning Warning”_ The Pre-programed PA system blared  _“Mt. Mihara base is under attack. All hands to battle stations. Repeat: The base in under attack--”_ Suddenly the entire mountain shook. Gondo stopped in his tracks, praying it wasn't an eruption. To his strange relief the corridor behind him exploded instead. An attack he could deal with, he didn't have the energy for Godzilla today. He ran, the control center doors appearing as he turned right. There was another explosion, but as far as Gondo could tell it was on the other side of the base. He reached the doors and swiped his card. For a brief terrifying moment nothing happened, then the lock clicked open and Gondo was in. 

The room was empty, again. Gondo dashed towards the window, looking out on to the volcano containing his charge. For a moment, Gondo thought he had lost his mind, he rubbed his eyes and looked again in disbelief. There were two flying saucers hovering above the mountain.

Gondo reached for the emergency phone with a direct line to HQ. It rang only once before a voice replied “The Emergency Beacon's been running for 5 mintues what is going on!”

“Mt. Mihara base is under attack! We're under attack by--” Colonel Gondo was interrupted by a sharp blow to the head. He dropped forward on to the counter.

As he drifted into unconsciousness he heard a voice mutter “Looks like your lines been cut Colonel.”

 

* * * * *

 

Kimberly sat in the youth center staring at the TV. Her father could have been in that cell. He could be alive. Trini and the others were staring at her, she could feel their eyes crawling all over her. It was like they wanted her to start crying, or screaming, or something, Kimberly hated it.

“Fascinating!” Billy said breaking the silence “A massively distributed communication utilizing all of the spectrums of light!”

“Billy!” Trini said rebuking him sharply, but Kimberly burst out laughing.

“A woman with horn hair just told us she plans to unleash Godzilla and you pick out the only potentially positive thing.” Kimberly said pausing as another peel of laugher rippled from her mouth, “Billy your wonderful.”

“Thank you?” Billy replied with bewilderment. Suddenly the building started shaking violently.

“Earthquake!” Ernie shouted. “Everybody out!” The center quickly became a flurry of movement between running teens and falling debris, but yet Kimberly couldn't move.

“I can't move!” Zach shouted.

“Me neither!” Trini replied

“Something tells me this is no earthquake!” Billy said

“This is too weird” Kimberly cried.

“Everybody hold on!” Jason yelled.

Suddenly the five teens were enveloped in light. Kimberly felt like her body was being stretched out, like a piece of elastic as the world around her became a technicolor whorl .

Suddenly she was standing in a dark cavernous room staring at massive head floating in a tube.

“Well this isn't exactly the mall is it?” She whispered to herself.

“Your right, this place is magnificent” Bill said walking up to what seemed to be a control panel.

“ **Greetings Humans!** ” The tube head exclaimed.

“Who are you?” Jason asked

“And like what are you?” Kimberly added.

“ **I am Zordon** ”

“That person the hair horn lady is looking for?” Zach said.

“ **You mean Rita Repulsa.** ” Zordon said, “ **She is an alien sorcerous long thought to be defeated. It seems she has survived and has set her sights on this planet.** ”

“But why does she want you” Trini asked.

“ **Because I--or rather you-- have the power to stop her. You've been chose to form an elite team to battle Rita and her minions.** ” Zordon said. “ **Each of you will be given access to incredible powers drawn from the ancient dinosaurs of this planet!** ” Suddenly there was a flash and a small gold and black box appeared in each of the teens hands. “ **These are your power morphers! When in danger raise them to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers!**

“ **Jason you will be given the power of the Tyrannosaurus as the Red Ranger! Zach you will gain power from the Mastodon as the Black Ranger. Kimberly you will derive your strength from the Pterodactyl as the Pink Ranger. Trini you will call upon the powers of the Sabertooth Tiger as the Yellow Ranger. Billy you will utilize the force of the Triceratops as the Blue Ranger.** ”

“Power Morphers? Rangers? You know what?” Zach said turning for the door, “This is too weird for me. Its been real but I gotta go.”

“Yeah” Trini added following Zach out.

“Jason, Kimberly, Billy?” Zach asked, “You coming?”

Jason paused for a minute, “Yeah.” he muttered. As the other four headed towards the door Kimberly stood at the counter staring up at Zordon.

“She has my father.” Kimberly whispered “If I do this, could I save him?”

“ **I can't promise that** ” Zordon replied.

Kimbelry felt Trini's hand on her shoulder. “This is too weird Kimmy, lets go”

“Yeah” Kimberly whispered and turned towards the door.

“ **Very well. May the power protect you** ” Zordon pronounced.

* * * * *

“He could've sent us home at least.” Zach muttered as they stared out the seemingly unending desert surrounding Zordon's base. “Or at least told us how to get there.”

“Come on” Kimberly said, “We'd better start walking.”

The group trudged down the jagged cliff face on what seemed like a path. As they reached the bottom Jason glanced back “We shouldn't have left. He chose us to save the world, I say we do it.”

Kimberly rolled her eyes.

“You think we could?” Trini asked.

“Guys, you don't even know what your talking about. We were taking to a giant head.” Zach shouted from the back.

“But he's telling the truth! We all saw that woman, we've all heard about the...the” Jason paused looking over sheepishly at Kimberly, she stared back. “Well you know” he muttered.

“And what? Become superheroes?” Zach's laugh was cut off by a explosion off to his left. The teens screamed and scattered as bunch grey men jumped in front of them. “Look out!” Zach shouted as two of the creatures lunged at Kimberly.

She rolled out of the way, but another two grabbed her from behind.

“Zach!” Jason shouted backing towards his friend.

“Right, I've got these two.” Zach replied, blocking a punch from one of the grey creatures. He counter with a round house kick but the creature was seemingly unfazed. Zach tried throwing a quick jab at its abdomen, but it felt like he'd punched a wall. He moved back, shaking his hand out, glancing over at Jason, he saw his friend wasn't fairing much better.

Three of the creatures had ganged up on Jason and were cornering him. Trini was holding her own for now, but another creature was charging her from behind. Kimberly and Billy had been tossed into a corner and were being guarded by two of the grey men.

Zach suddenly felt a hand grab his collar and toss him. He was flung through the air, crashing into Jason.

Suddenly out of no where Kimberly roared “Pterodactyl” There was a flash of light as Kimberly was suddenly transformed. She was wearing a pink jumpsuit with pink and white boots, gloves, and helmet. Kimberly gave her friends a thumbs up before delivering a swift punch to one of the creatures standing over Billy. The creature fell backwards into another one, Kimberly pressed her advantage, leaping into the air and drop kicking the two creatures.

“She did it.” Jason exclaimed before shouting “Tyrannous!” in a flash he transformed wearing a red uniform similar to Kimberly's. “Mastodon!” “Sabertooth Tiger!” “Triceratops!” the other three shouted each emerging from their transformation in black, yellow, and blue uniforms respectively.

“This is incredible!” Kimberly shouted as the other four joined her. They made quick work of the remaining back of grey creatures, who scrambled away from the rangers. Vanishing as quickly as they had come.

Suddenly there was a horrible cackle. “So! You've chosen to fight, have you?” The five turned around to see Rita Repulsa standing atop rock. “Good, I was worried Zordon was just going to give himself up.”

“Of course we're fighting!” Kimberly shouted.

“That's right!” Jason added moving to Kimberly side.

“Because Earth is our Home!” Billy declared

“Because we're the Power Rangers!” Trini exclaimed.

“That's right, and Power Rangers never surrender!” Zach finished. The air was filled with a sudden burst of energy as the five stood together. After a brief moment the energy crackled and burst forth in a large explosion behind them.

“So he's using Rangers again. Typical” Rita jeered rolling her eyes “And of course you're teenagers. They're always teenagers. No matter, I don't really intend on bothering with you. Earth is ripe with so many delicious Kaiju just waiting to be unleashed. You can't possibly win” Rita cackled at that whilst raising her hands. Her arms were suddenly a blaze in crackling purple electricity.

“Till next time my dear rangers! Zemloshoni Shana!” She crowed. There flash of blinding purple light as sound like nails scraped across steel burst through the desert.

As the light dimmed the Rangers saw that Rita had disappeared.

“Lets go back” Jason said, turning to find Kimberly had already set off toward the command center.

* * * * *

 

High above the Pacific a single plane rocketed quietly through the night. Captain Mako Mori and her squad sat in their halo suits awaiting the rapidly approaching jump point.

“You've only got one shot at this Mako” Commander Stacker had told her, “Secure the base, stop Godzilla's release, and get Colonel Gondo out if you can.”

“Anything else Sir?” She'd asked

“Come back alive.” He answered.

Mako was jolted from her memories as the pilot announced one minute to drop. She stood

“I don't need to tell you what's at stake here. You all lived through that hell same as me. We will stop a Return Scenario at all costs, is that clear?”

“Yes Ma'am!” The marines cried in unison.

“Now entering Jump Zone. Repeat now entering Jump Zone. Prepare for drop.” declared the pilot.

“Alright everyone!” Mako barked. “We've got a job to do.”

The Marine's leapt to their feet, falling in behind Mako. The plane's sirens blared as the cargo bay light's switched to red. The rear door of the plane swung open and Mako caught a glimpse of the pacific ocean looming beneath the cloud layer.

“GO GO GO!” The pilot shouted.

Mako took one last breath before she broke into a sprint and leapt out into the sweet bliss of free fall. Streamlining her body Mako shot through the air like a bullet towards Mt. Mihara. “Don't die on me Gondo” she whispered.

* * * * *

In the blue white UV light of Dr. Shiragami's Lab, a plant grew. Its tall stem crowned with a single bud. Suddenly the bud twitched and the leaves peeled back as the petals of a beautiful pink rose began to spiral outwards. As the flower opened to its fullest, there was a soft sight, almost like someone breathing in their sleep.

The plant breathed and the plant understood.

Though it's mind was hazy, and the world unclear, the plant knew that time was coming. Its terrible birth was almost at hand. But not yet, it still had to grow

As its flower opened to its largest extent, a single word drifted through its mind _Asuka_ it whispered to itself.

Another soft sigh filled the room, as the plant stretched its tendrils. Soon it would be time. Soon She would be free.

_Asuka, I need you._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Don't worry not every chapter will be so Kimberly centered, because as Tommy says she's not the center of 'everyones universe'. 
> 
> Next time:  
> Will Godzilla Escape or will Mako Stop him? Who are the strange aliens attacking Mt. Mihara? Will the teens really accept their ranger duties? And what is that God Damn plant in the Good Doctor's Basement up too? 
> 
> All that and more next time on Go Go G-Force


	4. Ep 2 Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long everyone! This chapter wound up being very long and does a bit of heavy lifting so it took some time to get done. Anyway enjoy.   
> As always none of these characters are mine.

 

_-Timedate 2000 C.E.-_

 

Miki lay in an unending sea of grass. She stared up at the endless blue sky and smiled. It was warm, the ground was soft and the matted down grass she laid on cushioned her perfectly. She sat up, a warm breeze blew back her hair. In the distance, what seemed to be a gigantic tree grew towards the heavens. Or was it a tree? Perhaps it was a vine, like Jack and the Beanstalk. Miki chuckled at that.

 _Asuka_ the wind whispered _Asuka I need you._

“Strange,” A voice said from behind her. Miki turned around to see her.

“Asuka?” Miki whispered back. Asuka Okochi stood a few feet back, she smiled briefly before waving at Miki.

“So you do have the gift after all.” Asuka replied.

“Gift?”

“You can touch the world with your mind.” Asuka said raising her right hand she curled her fingers inwards. As if in response four rocks rose up from the ground.

Miki was startled. She'd heard of psychics, who hadn't, but she wasn't one. She was just a normal person. _Just a normal girl?_ Asuka asked.

 _Yes!_ Miki shouted back.

 _Then how are we talking right now?_ Asuka countered

 _By speaking?_ Miki replied

 _Then why haven't you said a word._ Asuka said and started laughing as Miki gasped. The rocks sank back to the ground as she walked over and sat down next to Miki.

“Miki Saegusa,” Asuka said, “You can bring about the meeting of minds, and soon you will do so much more.”

“You could hear my thoughts. You were in my head.” Miki paused as another thought struck her, “How did we get here? Where even is this?”

“This,” Asuka said gesturing to the unending grassland, “Is the Drift. Those with the gift can come here and talk.”

“Like the Astral Plane from Marvel Comics or something?” Miki asked.

Asuka nodded.

 _Asuka...Asuka I need you._ The wind whispered. Asuka turned and stared at the rising vine. “Although, the real question is: What is that.?” Asuka whispered as she pointed towards the distant plant. “And why does it need me, of all people.”

Miki shivered despite the warmth of the field. Asuka stood up, “Shall we go and see?” she asked.

Miki paused, to be honest it was the opposite of what she wanted. She couldn't say why but looking at the vine filled her with familiar dread. It made her feel as if she was being watched, as if a thousand tiny eyes were observing her every move. But yet she was intrigued and curious. Against her better judgement she stood up and nodded. “Yes, lets go.” Asuka offered her hand, Miki took it, and in the next breath they stood on the shore of a lake, or a bay. It wasn't a tree, but a vine. A giant overgrown vine, culminating in a single giant flowering rose.

Suddenly Miki felt all of the eyes on her at once. _You came_ Miki realized with horror it was the plant that was speaking. The waters in front of them rippled and a single vine emerged. It was tipped with a giant bud that slowly began to unravel. The thick green petals gave way to the pink flush of rose lying within.

The petals unwound as the flower fell open to reveal a young woman. Asuka's hand shot to her mouth.

“You came.” the woman said

“How?” Asuka replied.

The woman glanced at Miki, her long black hair shifting across her shoulders. Her eye's glowed a dark green. “Miss! Miss!” Miki's eyes shot open. “Miss this is the last stop you have to get off the bus” the bus driver's voice said harshly through the intercom. It must have been some sort of dream Miki thought as she got up and headed out the buses back door. She checked her watch 4:00pm.

She turned the corner to her apartment and then stopped dead in her tracks. That feeling in the dream, those eyes, the woman's face. She'd seen all of it before. Miki turned on her heel and began to run. She had to find Asuka.

 

* * * * *

- _4 pm -_

The air ripped past her as she fell. Strapped into her black Halo Suit she rocketed through the sky like a hawk closing in on its prey. Or at least that's how this sort of mission always felt to Mako Mori.

The dark blue of the pacific and the blackness of the sky melded into one, making it feel as if Mako was going to fall forever, sailing onwards into an abyss of perfect blue. The looming volcano, however, shattered that perception entirely, or rather the two flying saucers hovering above it did.

First giant lizards and now aliens. What was next, colorful superheroes in giant robots? Mako shook her head and focused, it didn't matter where the invaders came from or who they were. Godzilla could not be allowed to escape.

A third raid was not an option, and Mako shuddered to think of the consequences if they failed.

* * * * *

- _5 hours Earlier-_

 _UNGCC Station: Yakushima_ I _sland_

 

The moon base had been destroyed. By Aliens. Stacker Pentecost didn't know what to think. UN bureaucrats, red tape, giant monsters, and government incompetence he could deal with. But aliens? It was all a bit too much.

It was like some sort of bad science fiction film from the fifties. But reality was reality, and they were on the crux of what seemed to be a planetary invasion. A planetary invasion compounded with the very real threat of a Third Raid. Stacker groaned internally at that, the genre of this little B-movie seemed to be rapidly shifting from crude Sci Fi to outright horror.

The topographical map of Mt. Mihara was spread out across the long war room table.“We know from our Spy Sats that the UFO are station here and here” Stacker said, his finger tapped a spot about 1 mile offshore from the island, and then tapped a second spot directly over the mouth of the volcano. “We have no idea what their capabilities are, or if our weapons will even work on them. So we're launch a multi-pronged stealth attack, unfolding in four distinct phases.

“Captain Mori,” Stacker barked, “Report”

“The first phase.” Mako said pointing too a spot on the north western most tip of the island. “Will be a halo drop of myself and 12 marines into the theater. We will regain the control center and act as spotters for the second phase.”

“Thank you. Now, Major Koruki if you please.” Stacker said.

The young Colonel nodded through the telecom link “I'm Currently on route to Mt. Mihara with two Nimitz Class Aircraft carriers supported by 8 Seawolf fast attack submarines. The carriers will be stationed here” Koruki said as Stacker pointed to the map at a spot 100 miles south “to conduct a long range strike. The subs will go on and be spread throughout the waters surrounding Mt. Mihara.

“Once the command center is secured, the second phase will begin. Two squadrons of F-16s will launch a coordinated strike against the UFOs. The Super X2 will be held in reserve”

“Excellent.” Stacker snapped “The final two phases are our contingency, in case Godzilla does escape. The Seawolves will launch a coordinated strike against the creature, supported by the Super X2 and the F-16s. If this does not stop It, we will launch our final phase. Operation Starfall.”

An eerie silence fell over the conference room. Mako glanced at the Chiefs of Staff and noticed the sweat running down their foreheads.

“There are two defunct satellites stationed in a geosynchronous low orbit above Mt. Mihara. If all other measures fail we will use the remaining fuel supply to crash both of the satellites into the theater. The resulting kinetic impact will be the equivalent of two small tactical nuclear devices, with none of the radioactive fallout. No radiation and no enhanced regeneration for Godzilla. If all else fails, it will kill the creature and wipe out the UFOs simultaneously” Stacker said, turning to the Chiefs of Staff. “Questions?”

 

* * * * *

 

- _4pm-_

 

“Yeah I've got a few questions Zordon.” Kimberly said as she stormed back into the command center. Taking off her helmet to stare at the floating head, Kimberly felt her hair fall around her shoulders. _Well at least morphing is kind on my hair_ Kimberly thought to herself.

 **“So you morphed after all”** Zordon boomed proudly as the other Rangers dashed in.

“Yes.” Kimberly said sharply “Why did Rita say you were using teenagers as Rangers again?”

“Yeah what was up with that?” Zach muttered.

 **“10,000 years ago a war raged throughout this galaxy. Forces from the** **M-51 Space Hunter Galaxy launched a three part invasion of our Milkway. We fought back but was pushed to our limits. That was when I formed the Quasar Rangers, the first team of Power Rangers. Through their bravery we won the war, though at great cost. Rita fought on the side of the invaders and in the end I sealed her away. Now, it seems, she is free and seeks to cary on the work of the invasion.”** Zordon proclaimed

Jason stood in the back of the command center listening. He stared up at the equipment, the computers, the strange pipping, and of course that giant tube the Zordon floated in. He'd always wanted to be a hero, but a superhero, in red spandex? Life was full of surprises, he supposed.

Like Kimberly taking charge out of no where.

“So what's next then?” Kimberly asked, placing her helmet on the counter.

 **“You fight on!”** Zordon replied.

“Yes” Kimberly said, “But what about the rest of Rita's proposal.”

“That's right” Trini chimed in, “She's trying to unleash Godzilla, and in a few hours she's going to ki...” she paused and glanced at Kimberly, “going to do god knows what to her prisoners.”

Jason looked at Kimberly too. She hadn't even flinched at the mention of the prisoners. She was just staring Zordon down.

“E-excuse me. But w-w-wha-hat sort of eq-uu-ipment do we have?” Billy stammered out of nowhere.

 **“First and foremost are your zords.”** Zordon

“Zords?” Billy asked.

* * * * *

 

Colonel Gondo awoke with the worst headache in his life. He was bound to a chair in what he was fairly certain was the office's supply closet. He groaned and twisted in his bindings. How was he going to get out of this one. He had the small satisfaction that he had managed to get a call off to the Yakushima base. So at least they'd have some sort of warning of what was going on. But beyond that he was fairly certain they were shit out of luck. If they really were up against aliens, Godzilla was going to get out for sure.

He groaned again and wished for some aspirin. _Well at least I'm not going to be out of a job._ Gondo thought to himself

Suddenly the door slammed open, light flooded his eyes. Gondo's head throbbed, his eyesight went blurry, he was going to kill the person who did this to him when he got out of this.

Someone occupied the door frame, their face hidden by the light and Gondo's vision. “Wake up Gondo.” they said, it was a women's voice Gondo was sure of that.

“Way ahead of you,” he croaked, his voice was raspy and uncomfortably deep. He must have been hit harder than he thought.

“Excellent.” the figure said, “Then we can move along to the next phase of this program.”

“And what would that be?” Gondo replied.

“We need the access codes.” the figure answered, “Specifically your access codes.”

“Well you knocked me over the head pretty hard, I'm not sure if I can remember them.” Gondo chucked, “Who am I again?”

“ _ **Cut the crap**_ _**Gondo**_.” The figure demanded moving closer to him. “We both know you've been hit harder then that.”

Gondo looked up at his interrogator, “Kyoko?” he whispered.

The brunette smiled as she kneeled to stare him straight in the face, “Surprise.” she said.

“You traitorous piece of shit.” Gondo shouted at her.

“Now now Goro.” Kyoko chortled before punching him in the gut, “Language. Now, the codes if you please.”

Gondo's insides churned and his headache screamed. But he looked Kyoko straight in the eyes, and spat in her face.

Kyoko slapped him square across the jaw, smiled, and rose from her squat wiping the phlegm from her face. “I expected nothing less.” she beamed, “This is going to be fun Gondo. Guards!” Three women in sparkling white robes entered the room.

“Take him to the control center please.” Kyoko instructed, “The Speaker wishes to speak with him.”

The three nodded and quickly untied Gondo, pulling him up to his feet.

Kyoko moved in front of him, her hand brushed across his face, its cool touch irritating where she'd struck him. “You can still make this easy Gondo. Just tell me now, and once this is all over you'll live.” she whispered

“Once what is over?” Gondo grunted.

“The invasion.” Kyoko said plainly, “Once it's finished the Kilaaks and Rita will rebuild this world, and our supporters will gain favor in it.”

“You sound like a bad sci-fi villain.” Gondo said with a laugh.

“So no then?” Kyoko inquired.

“Do I need to spit in your face again?” Gondo retorted.

Kyoko shrugged, “As you wish.” She said turning on her heels and leading them out.

 

* * * * *

- _4:15 pm-_

 

Mako's shoot worked perfectly. They opened just under 1000 meters, a gamble yes, but they needed to keep their profile as low as possible. The northern tip of the island spread out beneath her as she drifted towards the drop zone. At the last possible moment she cut her shoot and fell the last few meters to the ground, she rolled and came to here feet. Seconds later the rest of her team hit the ground around her.

She nodded to them as they took off towards the command center.

 

* * * * *

 

Miki had never run so hard in her life. She'd considered taking the bus, or even hailing a cab, but that would've involved knowing where she wanted to go. And to be perfectly honest she had no idea where Asuka was. But yet Miki felt like she was being pulled along, like her feet knew where to go.

If she really was psychic, as Asuka said, then shouldn't she trust her instincts? Was that even how being psychic worked, or was that just something from a movie? Miki hoped it was the former. Stopping to catch her breath she looked up, to her shock she was outside of Dr. Shirigami's house. The roses stared at her and suddenly it hit her. The vine covered house was _staring_ at her, the vine in the Drift had been a rose plant after all and Asuka had been at the Doctor's house to listen to something.

Could it be?

Miki tore across the street and the feeling grew. The rose were glaring at her. As she dashed up the pavement to the door, she could feel them seething at her. Miki paused and fumbled for her keys when she felt something tug at the back of her mind.

Following it, Miki jogged to the back of the house and saw the trunk of the plant that had grown wild over the house. The rose's anger was flooding her psyche but Miki ignored it. As she walked towards the main vine she closed her eyes and breathed.

Reaching out with her right she felt the main trunk of the vine. Her fingers moved down its smooth bark as she felt a calm wind blow past her. Miki breathed in one more time, focused on the wind, and brought an image of Asuka into her mind.

Suddenly the world around her shifted and she was slammed by a wave of images and memories.

The world took on a blue hue as a whole life flew through her mind. She saw a little girl playing, running through fields while a man standing in the door of a big white house watched.

Miki saw a mother she never knew and wept when she died. She was overwhelmed as the girl rapidly grew up, school years coming and going like blinks of an eye. Her mind reeled when the girl touched the mind of a tree for the first time. Its age and slowness utterly alien to any human thought.

And then she met Asuka. Or rather the girl met Asuka. The world slowed at that, as if what happened next was some how critical.

“I'm here for you.” Asuka said, her facing flickering in the strange blue light, “I will always be here for you.”

The world spun again and Miki screamed with the young girl as they watched in horror as Godzilla came to shore. As the creature burned their world. But then the girl's mind touched the creatures.

It's mind, no its being, was like an ocean, a world unto its own, ancient and terrible; filled with sorrow. And in that moment the girl understood.

Miki saw her lead the creature into a trap, and felt the flames consume her mind as Godzilla fell into the lava.

As the girl, as Erika, lay dying on the helicopter floor Miki wept for her. But the world kept spinning and the story wasn't done. Suddenly reality was filled with horrible golden laughter, it was filled with dread. A flash of lightening filled Miki's vision “You are mine” it said. And then as soon as it started the visions stopped.

The world came to again, and Miki found herself standing in an unending void of blackness. No sky, no ground, just void. Just Miki and Erika, the woman from the flower.

“Where is Asuka.” Miki asked.

“Safe.” Erika replied.

“Where is she!” Miki shouted taking a step towards the young woman. Erika flicked her hand and turned away from Miki. A wave passed through the void and Miki was blasted by a gale, but she did not move.

“Tell me!” Miki shouted as she felt something click in her mind. She clenched her fists, and felt her self crackle with raw power.

Erika glanced over her shoulder at her. “So it is you.” Erika whispered, turning to stalk towards Miki. “You were there. I felt you. But why didn't you...of course were still young then.”

Miki faltered as Erika reached out and stroked her face. For a moment a thousand images flickered through Miki's mind. She saw a terrible dragon burning worlds, a flower rising from the ocean, a giant rose orbiting the planet like the Moon, and strangest of all she saw Erika bound and weeping.

“You have no ideas what's coming.” Erika whispered as she withdrew her hand and stepped back. Miki seized the moment and grabbed Erika's face between her hands.

“Tell me where she is.” Miki demanded, twisting the thing in her mind into a spear, she jabbed it at Erika. The other woman shook as Miki hurtled into her mind like a thief into an unlocked house. _**Asuka!**_ Miki shouted and whirlwind of images, thoughts, sounds, and colors rocked her psyche. The world spun around her as she tried to hold on, but she could feel Erika regrouping, Miki didn't have much time.

And then suddenly she knew. Erika roared in anger but it was too late. Miki withdrew to the void, she leapt back from Erika and smiled. “See you.” Miki said and, almost instinctively, snapped her fingers. The blackness shattered as Miki opened her eyes and fell back from the rose vine.

She could feel the roses screaming in rage at her, but Miki didn't care, she turned and ran.

 

* * * * *

- _5pm-_

 

Mako crouched at the back entrance to the command center. She breathed in deeply and clicked the last charge into place. She raised her hand and signaled for the other to fall back as she moved to a safe distance. There was a small flash, an outburst of smoke, and quiet bang as the doors hinges were destroyed. Mako nodded her head towards the door as her team took formation. She crouched on the right of the door, her second in command on the left, and two soldiers took up positions in front of the door. She held up three fingers and counted down. When her last finger fell, the soldier in front of the door slid to the side, inserted their pry bars and pulled outwards, the door fell towards the ground. The men ducked down as Mako and her second and command swung inwards with their guns. They checked for cover, no one was present.

Mako held up her hand and signaled for them to move.

 

* * * * *

 

_-5:30pm-_

 

They were in the control room and Gondo stood before a woman dressed in iridescently white shroud. Her head was covered by it and the fabric fell past her shoulders, obscuring her shape. He could feel the blood slowly trickling from the corner of his mouth. He instinctively licked it, feeling the copper taste on his tongue.

“I am the Speaker” She said.

“The Speaker?” he balked. “God you people _are_ from a bad sci-fi movie.”

The Speaker didn't react, she just stared at him with her cold dead eyes. “I am the Speaker” She continued, “We Kilaaks are unlike Humans, we have no individuality. We are a collective. We are one, and I am the Speaker. I am the voice.”

“Alright I'll play, _Speaker_.” Gondo chuckled, “What is it that you 'Kilaaks' want from us?”

The Speaker cocked her head “Your world,” She said softly, “Earth is the jewel of Sol. And your kind is wasting it. You wouldn't allow a priceless piece of Art to be vandalized, or an exquisite meal to be thrown away without one bite taken would you? Likewise, we, do not wish to see this ark of life wiped out by you.”

“So you're unleashing Godzilla to stop us?” Gondo growled, the anger in his voice rising, “That thing sterilized this entire archipelago.”

The Speaker shrugged “Life will return. Not in your time true, but life will return to these Islands. As long as one microbe exists life will go on. Now we need your codes. Please.” She softly demanded as she held out her right hand to Gondo.

“Fuck you.” Gondo spat at her.

The Speaker shrugged again. “You were right, he is fun to play with.” She said and then paused, her brow furrowed, “It seems we have company. Kyoko, deal with it.”

Kyoko grinned

 

* * * * *

_-6:00pm-_

 

Jason stood at the table that Kimberly had turned into their 'war room'. It was strewn with maps of Mt. Mihara and the surrounding area. They had been planning furiously for the past hour and a half. After Zordon has explained the Zords, the Megazord, and the limits of their technology; Billy, Kimberly, and Trini had gone full throttle.

“We should focus on Godzilla first.” Kimberly had said immediately, quelling any discussion about rescuing her father. “Godzilla will be released in less then six hours, the hostages will not be harmed for another eighteen. If we're smart we can outmaneuver Rita on both fronts.”

“You've got a point.” Zach had agreed, “If we foil one plan, she may start to make mistakes.”

Billy had nodded, “A-an-nd th-then, while she's pl-plotting her next move we can s-s-trike her at the moon base.”

Jason had to agree it all sounded good on paper. But he had never been good at this sort of thing. Acting sure, martial arts better, but strategy? Well, he'd never really thought about it.

He looked at Kimberly as she glanced over her notes she'd taken during Zordon's explanations.

“Jason,” She said with out looking up, “Zordon said we could tap into satellite feeds right?”

He was pulled out of his thoughts as she addressed him, “I think so?” He said scratching his head. It was all a bit much. Jason wanted to be a good leader and teammate to his friends, but he was beginning to doubt that he could.

“We can,” Billy chimed in glancing up from a stack of papers.

Jason shrugged and turned towards the main room of the command center. He walked away from the table and braced himself on a computer panel, staring up at the ceiling.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, “You ok man?” Zach asked.

Jason glanced at him and shrugged, “Can I do this?” he muttered.

“Do what? Be a superhero?” Zach chuckled.

“Yes, but that's not what I meant. I mean can I lead us? Can I do it?” Jason replied.

Zach patted him on the back, “Jason, you are one of the most put together people I know. If anyone can deal with this, you can.” Zach said.

“You think?” He asked turning to face Zach

Zach nodded.

“Hey!” Kimberly shouted from 'the war room' “We need to go over our plan. Get over here.”

“Though,” Zach whispered to Jason, “Kimberly may do all the leading for you.”

“Fine by me,” Jason said as they walked back to their friends.

 

* * * * *

 

Miki burst into the lobby of PsyCom American. The room was walled in glass and floored with white tiles. The setting sun reflected on the floor, seemingly setting the room on fire. Miki shuddered at the thought as she glanced around the room and locked eyes with a single startled receptionist. “Can I help you?” She asked skeptically.

Miki ran up to her and grabbed her hand. She felt the thing in her mind rush outwards and touch the receptionist, feeling an equal response from the woman pierce her. The world shifted and the two of them were standing in a sea of blue and white.

Miki saw herself flashing through the other woman's life. Through Meru's life. Miki was standing in a kitchen, or rather crouched under the kitchen table with Meru, gorging herself on fresh strawberries. Giggling as their mother searched for them.

They shared Meru's joy of her budding powers, the overwhelming sensation of reaching out and touching their dog's mind. The elation of understanding what the other being felt, how it viewed the world.

The two of them sat, watching the television in slack jawed horror at the death toll in Japan rise. They both reeled as their mother turned off the TV, tears in her eyes.

But suddenly the world was ripped asunder as Miki and Meru stood in the crumbling ruins of Miki's home. Miki was a little girl again, her fears and horrors came roaring back. They ran together hand in hand from the burning horror that was scorching their world to cinders.

They sat in the Hawaiian refugee camp together, staring anxiously out at the oppressive Pacific waiting for It to return. They stood at the rail of the ship that took them to San Francisco, and wept as they saw this new, unburnt place.

Then Miki shook her head, clearing the overwhelming sensations of memories and directed the drift. They flew together to the events of the past few hours and Meru understood.

The world was undone and they were back in the lobby.

Meru, stared at Miki or was it Miki staring at Meru? For a brief moment there was no distinction, for a brief moment they had become one. “Asuka should be on the third floor in her office.” Meru said as she grabbed her keys, “Come with me.”

Miki nodded and they dashed to the elevator.

“Why aren't you with the Center?” Meru asked.

“I didn't know about it till today.” Miki replied as the doors slid open.

Meru raised a deeply skeptical eyebrow. “Explains why you leapt into a drift with me like that. Your lucky we were able to come out of it at all” Meru muttered to herself as they stepped into the elevator. “When this is done, come see me.”

Miki glanced as her as the elevator slipped past the second floor.

“You need training.” Meru responded to the unanswered question. “Very few people can drift when they first use their gift and you've done it twice in one day. Once with a Kaiju, something few do and live. You need training or you're going to be dead by the end of the week, you'll latch on to a cockroach or something and overthrow your own mind in the confusion. Besides, we could use you. And I get the felling Asuka is going to be busy.”

“Oh,” Miki said in reply as the elevator reached the third floor.

 

* * * * *

 

_-7:30pm-_

 

The base was empty. Not just of people, but of bodies. Meaning one of two possibilities prisoners or a mutiny. Mako had an idea of which it was but she hoped she was wrong. As they walked down the dimly lit corridors Mako kept trying to notice something, anything that could give away what had gone on.

The backdoor they had blown in had let them into the lowest level of the compound and the 13 of them had been sweeping the building floor by floor, slowly worming their way to the control room at the top. The beige corridors seemed endless and the waiting time at each corner was beginning to grate on Mako's brain. And then someone started laughing.

“So Stacker sent the great Mako Mori to deal with us.” A voice said seemingly from no where.

Mako held up her fist and her team spread throughout the hallway.

“Tell me Mori, what exactly is it you plan to do with your toy soldiers? 12 against 2 Kilaak Warships? Talk about some laughable odds right there.” the voice mocked.

“Show yourself.” Mako responded.

A woman stepped out from around the corner at the end of the hall. She swept her hands out to her sides “Here I am.” She said. Mako was stunned, she'd assumed a mutiny had happened the moment they received Gondo's distress call. But this? She hadn't been expecting this.

“Kyoko?” Mako said slowly

“In the flesh.” Kyoko said with a grin.

“Surrender.” Mako replied, “We've got you outgunned.”

Kyoko cocked her eyebrow at that and then she was gone. A blur rocketed towards Mako and knocked her to the floor. Mako rolled and looked up to see one of her team be lifted in the air, convulse in pain, and then thrown to the ground with a sickening crunch. The blur, a strange buzzing of light and color, seemingly shifted back down revealing Kyoko wearing a shit eating grin. The fingers on her right hand, held together in a point, dripped with blood. She held up her hand and looked at it, twisting her fingers as the blood ran down her forearm. Kyoko glanced over at Mako and laughed playfully.

“What is it Mori? I thought you wanted to play with me.” Kyoko said as she shifted back to a blur.

 

* * * * *

 

Meru grabbed her hand and Miki felt a jolt of information rush into her mind.

 _ **I am**_ _going to handle this and_ _ **you**_ _are going to back me up._ Meru's consciousness informed Miki as they dashed towards Asuka's office. _No more charging on to the front line today._

 _Back you up?_ Miki asked, a series of images shot through her mind in response.

She was to sync with Meru and feed her energy, to build walls around them and destroy any diversion this creature threw at them. In other words she was going to anchor them to reality.

Miki nodded as they reached Asuka's office, Meru opened the door with a swipe of her card. They stepped into the moonlit room to see Asuka collapsed on the floor, her body ensnared in what appeared to be vines.

“It can manifest itself in the physical world?” Meru whispered in shock before shaking her head, “We can do this, just follow my lead.”

Miki nodded placing her hands on Meru's shoulders as she knelt and grabbed ahold of Asuka's hand.

The world unfolded around them and they appeared on the shores of an endless sea.

The woman in the flower stood at the edge of the beach, a cluster of vines had grown out of the surf and had wrapped around Asuka's throat. “You again.” She muttered in irritation “And you brought me another playmate.”

“Give us Asuka.” Meru said her astral body striding towards the surf. She held out her left hand and the air shimmered around it, condensing into a slim blade.

Erika roared with laughter. “You want to fight me with that sewing needle? Me? The harbinger of the Golden Dragon? The herald of the Lord of Space? The messenger of the Demon God?”

“Yes.” Meru said her feet sliding into a warrior stance, swinging her sword down behind her, its tip dipping into the water as her right hand faced palm up pointing towards Erika. “Let her go.”

Stepping off the flower Erika cackled. Her eyes glowed green, her skin bubbling as her form shook. Her body erupted outwards, her skin peeling away to reveal a being made out of intertwined vines. Erika stood a head taller, her green body muscled, dark green leaves erupted out of her back like dorsal fins, her vine like arms ended in long sword-like thorns, and the crown of her head was topped in a riot of rose petals.

“You dare to face Biollante, the King of Terror's Angel of Death?” Erika asked as a grin spread across her face.

Meru stared back and Miki felt the other woman's mind reach out to her. _Keep us grounded, focus on your battlefield and I will concentrate on mine._

Miki nodded as she cleared her mind and center them in the real world.

Meru smiled and beckoned Biollante with her right hand.

The creature laughed “Excellent.” she crowed as she rushed towards Meru.

 

* * * * *

_-8pm-_

The Blur that was Kyoko was making quick work of Mako's team, laying into the marines left and right. Despite Mako's best efforts, ever maneuver she tried, every shot she fired, nothing seemed to work. What had they done to her? Or maybe, Kyoko had been like this all along. Mako shivered as what felt like ice shot through her at the thought of that.

She aimed for the blur and opened fire, but the bullets just bounced off uselessly again. “They say insanity is attempting the same thing repeatedly expecting different results. You know that, don't you?” Kyoko cackled as she broke another marine's spine.

Or rather the remaining marine's spine. Mako glanced around, everyone else was dead. It was just her and Kyoko now. As the blur shifted down and revealed Kyoko again another thought crossed Mako's mind. If this is what they were up against, how could they win? Kyoko had just decimated an entire team of top marines. What if the invasion force was an army of people like this. They'd be done for. And then a darker thoughts crossed Mako's mind. If Kyoko had been a double agent all along, then who wasn't? Who was on their side? How long had the invasion been going on?

“Now its down to you and me. Drop your gun and fight.” Kyoko said shifting into a snake style fighting pose.

Despite all of the carnage Kyoko had caused, Mako nearly snorted, of course she was using snake style. Well if she wanted to play it that way Mako had to say she admired her. But to be frank Captain Mako Mori didn't have the time for this shit.

Moving fast Mako dropped into a crouch, whipped out her side arm when suddenly a pink flash of light appeared and a woman dressed in pink and white spandex stood between Kyoko.

“Mako Mori?” The Pink woman said over her shoulder.

“Yes?” Mako asked.

“Complete your mission.” she said pulling herself into what looked like a crane style defensive pose, her knees bent into a slight crouch, her arms bent and drawn in front, her right hand slightly above her left. “I'll handle this.”

“Oh no, I want to play with Mori, not some pink powder puff” Kyoko growled her left hand snapping in a fluid jab towards the woman in pink.

In response the pink clad woman slapped Kyoko's jab a way with her right hand and smacked her dead in the face with her forearm.

Kyoko hissed at that and lashed out with her right leg, the woman in Pink caught it, flipped Kyoko over, body slammed her to the ground and elbowed her in the face.

“Who are you?” Mako asked.

“Power Ranger Pink.” The woman grunted as she struck Kyoko again. “Now go!”

“Can I trust you?” Mako shouted.

“Like, enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?” The Pink Ranger replied.

“Right.” Mako said skeptically with a nod as she turned on her heel and ran. She heard a grunt and glanced over shoulder to see the Pink Ranger thrown towards a wall, flip in mid air and land on her feet as Kyoko began to blur.

“My team is working on getting your friend out” the Pink Ranger shouted holding out her left hand, it was engulfed in a pink flash that transformed into a bow “Take care of the unfriendly skies would you?”

 _Team?_ Mako thought as she ran down the corridor. _Power Rangers?_ A loud crack, like an explosion of thunder, burst through the hall as Mako reached the door. She glanced back one more time.

She saw nothing but heard grunts and a few strangled battle cries, but Kyoko wasn't chasing her.

 _Complete your mission_ the Pink Ranger had said. _Well,_ Mako thought to herself as she head up the stairs towards the roof _Can't let the superheroes have all the fun now can we?_

 

* * * * *

 

Jason and Billy sat in the half empty cockpit of the Megazord. Billy on coms, Jason waiting for the final, and hopefully unnecessary, phase of Kimberly's plan. He had to admit it was quite good. They weren't trained in military combat, they weren't trained in tactics.

But they were trained in martial arts, they could teleport, **and** they had a giant waterproof, space worthy robot equipped with a huge sword, shield, and arsenal of energy weapons.

“So instead of charging into the fray, we're going to run support for the military. They don't know what they're up against.” She had said as they stood clustered around the map.

“To be fair, neither do we.” Jason pointed out. Kimberly looked up at him and grinned

“True,” She said, “But what we lack in conventional firepower an experience, we can make up for with speed, surprise, and just being unconventional.” Kimberly stood up and stretched, there were dark bags under her eyes. Jason was amazed by how hard she had been pushing herself, pushing all of them. He'd just assumed that he was going to lead this team, but maybe he'd been wrong.

“I know i've taken point on a lot of this.” Kimberly said as if in response to Jason's unspoken fears, “But we are a team of 5 going up against what very well could be an invading army, not to mention Godzilla. If we are going to pull this off we need to work as a team. A team of leaders. We all have strengths, we all have weaknesses. But if we work together we can pull this off.” Kimberly brought her fingers together into a fist at that.

“We are going to divide and conquer. Billy?” She asked.

“Ye—Yes! Fro-om What I've p-picked up on the radio chatter it seems the UNGCC is p-p-lanning a direct strike. They're sending in a team to the base and we can use the Megazord's sensors to track them. If they get into something they can't handle we'll teleport in, t-ttake out the problem, and pop back to the Megazord.”

“So we hit and run, not escalating the attack unless absolutely necessary.” Trini said simplifying Billy's plan .

Jason nodded at that, “So we only bring in the Megazord if the Big Guy breaks out?” he said.

Kimberly smiled, “And, if it comes to it, you're going to make sure we do just that.”

“Me?” Jason asked.

“You and Billy can pilot the core functions of the Zord while we teleport back. It'll buy us time.” she had said.

And so here they were. Waiting. Billy on Logistics and Jason as they're nuclear option. He didn't know if he should be rooting for a chance to leap into action, or praying it didn't come to it.

To be honest that conflict frightened him.

“Kimberly's still engaging her foe. Trini and Zach are closing in on the hostage.” Billy said to him.

“Good,” Jason said curtly. He could feel Billy staring at him in the darkened cockpit.

“A-ar-are you ok Jase?” Billy stammered. Jason looked over at him and shrugged.

“Yes...no..I” Jason paused rubbing his helmet, “I just feel useless...and I think a bit scared”

The cabin was silent for a minute and Jason turned back to view screen in time to see a school of fish shoot by as a shark darted after them. Billy was still staring at him. “Pretty embarrassing huh?” Jason said his shoulders falling into a slump.

Another minute passed the silence creeping over them. “I feel that way too.” Billy said quickly.

Jason started at that, turning his chair 180 too look directly at Billy. “But you figured out all of this.” Jason said gesturing to the Zord. “This plan, what are limits are! I can't understand any of this tech, I just punch what you and Kimberly tell me to punch.”

“I-I d--idn't do that much.” Billy stammered out, rubbing the back of his uniforms neck with his left hand.

“Don't sell your self so short.” Jason replied.

Billy glanced up at him, “I could say the same to you.” The two stared at each other through their helmets for a moment. Suddenly Zach's voice came through the line. “We're closing in.”

Jason nodded to Billy, and the Blue Ranger swung back around to his station.

Billy was right, they all had jobs to do.

 

* * * * *

 

Meru waited as Biollante closed the gap between them, her twisted vine arm raising up to strike. At the last possible second Meru ducked out of the way and brought her sword around striking Biollante on the back.

Miki was rocked by a blast of images, but focused on what she knew. She wasn't here, she was in the office, this wasn't real. She breathed in a forced the mental assault out of her mind, blasting it into the sand.

Miki quickly honed in on Meru's mind and began setting up a series of entrenchments, defenses, and shields against Biollante's psychic attacks. She started with their shared memories, the eating strawberries, understanding Meru's dog and then began to throw in bits of her own life. They hand to keep Erika—or rather Biollante out. They couldn't let her overwhelm them.

Meru danced away from Biollante, her feet kicking up surf as the creature turned on her and howled.

Biollante charged again as Meru prepared to dodge, but suddenly vines exploded from the surf and ensnared her legs.

Miki grinned, none of this was real, the Drift was like a dream and she was in control. She focused on fire, and the vines burst into flames. But it was too late Biollante's thorns glanced across Meru's sword arm. Meru fell back gritting her teeth, her right hand grasped at the slash as she tried to staunch the bleeding.

Miki was on the verge of panic when she felt Meru's mind brush her against her own, _focus on your battlefield and I will concentrate on mine_ she repeated.

Miki nodded and redoubled her efforts a wall of flame exploded between Meru and Biollante, the monster leapt backwards to avoid the scorching heat. Meru looked at Miki and smiled, giving her a thumbs up. As the flames died down Meru shifted back into her stance and locked eyes with her foe.

_We've got this._

* * * * *

 

When the Speaker had said she was going to play with him, Gondo had expected physical torture. The whole works actually, all sorts of horrible knives and strange screws. But that wasn't the Speaker had meant.

To be honest he would've preferred that to this. Gondo would have preferred anything to this. The Speaker was in his head, pushing through every memory, everything Gondo had done in his life that he'd hated. Every mistake, everything that kept him up at night, she was there rubbing his face in it.

He'd been trained to resist this kind of attack of course. Stacker had made sure of it, all UNGCC agents were prepared to at least defend themselves against physic warfare. But the gentle training of PsyCom had not prepared him for this. The Speaker had smashed through his initial defenses like they were balsa wood and then razed his second and third lines to the ground. Now all that was left was his core, she'd beaten him back to the foundation of his mind.

And then she'd began to toy with him. To play with him. She could break him at any time, all she had to do was flick her little finger and she would have the codes she wanted. The codes Gondo was clutching with all of his might.

 _Come now Gondo. Just give in. Just like you have so many other times before, why not this time?_ The Speaker chortled thrusting memory at him as the world flashed blue.

\----

You could've done more, you could've tired harder.

 

He'd been drinking again, he did that often the first year after they'd won.

But won what? Pyrrhus had said “one other such victory would utterly undo me.” If this creature ever escaped, if there were more, or others like it they were finished. The roars and the screams of Godzilla's year long raid haunted him, mocked him.

 

You could've done more, you could've tired harder.

 

They'd taken the easy way out and he knew it. That girl had burned with the creature, she'd felt its flesh melt and regenerate only to burned to ash again, and again, endlessly, painfully again. She'd felt it a thousand times, perhaps more, and it had burned her out. They had watched in silence. _**He**_ had watched in silence. _**He**_ had thought that this could happen and yet _**he**_ had said _**nothing**_. _**He'd done nothing**_ , this was their chance, their one and only chance to be free. He'd given in, he'd backed down. He could've talked the girl out of it, he could've talked the brass out of it. They could've found another way.

 

You could've done more, you could've tired harder.

  
But they didn't. He didn't. Gondo had said nothing and let them do it. And for what? Japan was Gone. Hong Kong was Gone. Korea was Gone. Millions of lives burned out of existence. Once fertile, beautiful lands burned to ash and cinder. They'd saved a world, but at the cost of so many others.

And so Gondo was drinking again, drowning himself in his failure. Slinking into bars and letting the alcohol take him deeper into his brooding.

 

You could've done more, you could've tired harder. _**You could've saved her.**_

\---

Gondo wept.

The Speaker smiled.

 

* * * * *

_-8:15pm-_

Kimberly was sweating hard and fighting harder. Her visor was able to predict Kyoko's attacks, but that didn't mean she could keep up with her every time. She'd taken a few hits, her arms were sore, and Kyoko was refusing to go down.

But Kimberly had the feeling she'd got her on the ropes.

“You are a fun playmate for a substitute.” the blur that was Kyoko cackled as it rushed towards her. Kimberly ducked, rolled out of the way, and fired another energy bolt at Kyoko.

“And you're boring me to tears.” Kimberly replied as she fired off another shot. The pink energy bolts hummed across the hallway and struck Kyoko, who howled in pain. The blur around her faded and she fell to her knees.

“So what did Zordon tell you?” Kyoko asked, her face scrunched with pain, “that with your power you can save the world?”

Kimberly drew back her draw string, the bow crackled with energy “Pretty much.” she replied.

“You have no idea what's coming.” Kyoko responded. “Good luck against the lizard.” suddenly a flash of white light enveloped Kyoko, Kimberly shielded her eyes when she looked up her foe was gone.

Kimberly suppressed the urge to swear and double tapped her helmet turing on the comlink “Megazord, target has teleported out did you track where she went.”

“Not exactly, Kimberly.” Billy replied, “But from what I can tell she's left the base. We're brining you back.”

Kimberly nodded, powering down her bow as a pink flash teleported her out of the ruined hallway.

* * * * *

 

The blood rolled off of Meru's arm and into the waves bellow. The red briefly staining the blue before it was washed out to sea. Biollante snarled at them. “You can't defeat me.” She said.

“Perhaps,” Meru replied as she beckoned Biollante forward with her right hand, “But then again, maybe we can.”

Biollante roared and dashed towards Meru. The monster leapt towards her, bring her sword like arms above her head and sweeping them down towards Meru to strike. But Meru wasn't intimidated, and neither was Miki.

In a split second Miki focused on the water around Meru, hardening it, strengthening it, with a twist of her mind the water lifted up and slapped Biollante out of the air. The creature roared as she slammed into the ocean.

 _We need to finish this fast_ Meru's thoughts brushed against Miki's. Miki nodded as Biollante burst out of the surface screeching. Vines shot out of her back and rushed towards Miki.

“No you don't!” Meru shouted as she chucked her sword straight at Biollante. It glanced the creature's right arm causing a font of greenish sap to burst outwards. Biollante fell to her knees and clutched her arm panting. Another sword flashed to right in Meru's left hand.

“Fine then.” Biollante said holding up her left hand she gestured at Miki. Suddenly Miki's world grew dark as she was overwhelmed by images. Memories of a life that wasn't hers.

Miki rocked backwards pouring all of her strength into keeping the darkness from overwhelming her, she couldn't fall here. Not now.

 

* * * * *

_-9:00pm-_

Mako lay flat against the roof of the command center holding the laser spotter in her sweating palm. The night cloaked her as she watched her prey. The two saucer's slowly rotated in the air, completely unaware of her. Or at least she hopped. A wind blew in from the sea and Mako smelled the spray. She steadied her breath and focused. “Clear the unfriendly skies”the Pink Ranger had said. Mako intended to do just that, she doubled tapped her comlink.

“This is Diamond Watch come in Sapphire Coast. This is Diamond Watch come in Sapphire Coast.” she said softly.

“Diamond Watch this is Sapphire Coast, we are reading you loud and clear, over.” A voice responded in Mako's ear.

“In position, awaiting your signal, over.” Mako replied

“We've scrambled, 1 minute to contact, proceed to paint Diamond Watch.” The voice said.

“Rodger.” Mako said looking through the scope, she held down the trigger as the laser spotter shot its small pinpoint of light on to the first saucer.

“45 seconds to contact.” the voice said.

They'd only get one shot at this. Then whatever remaining edge they had was gone. If they failed this island would become a warzone.

“30 seconds.” the voice stated.

Mako breathed and steadied the laser, they couldn't miss. She looked at the two saucers, and the glanced to the still dormant volcano. Maybe they could win, maybe there was a chance.

There had to be.

“15 seconds. At my order you'll have a 2 second window to paint the next target” the Sapphire Coast radio op said. “Stand by.”

“Rodger.” Mako replied

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5” The voice droned, making each second feel like a year.

“5, 4, 3...switch targets now!” Sapphire coast ordered

Mako didn't speak, she didn't think, she just did it. In a split second she flicked the spotter over to the next saucer, the small pinprick of light marking it as a target.

Mako took one final deep breath and then the world was one fire. In an instant two shapes cut through the darkness and striking the two saucers, exploding in a ball of flame. The explosion rocked the two saucers as there rotations rapidly turned into violent wobbles. Seemingly throwing them off course.

“Second wave in striking distance,” Sapphire Coast said through Mako's comlink. “Should we fire Diamond Watch?”

“Yes!” Mako barked.

“No kill like overkill right?” Sapphire Coast asked with a chuckle.

“Just completing the mission.” Mako replied as two more missiles struck the saucers. The second bombardment set off a chain reaction, with explosions radiating out from the center of the impact. The saucers lost control, stopped spinning all together and fell towards the earth. As each made impact the explosion increased and the saucers were ripped apart, derbies firing in all directions.

“Skies are clear,” Mako barked, “Repeat skies are clear. Stand by for third phase”

“Rodger that Diamond Watch.” Sapphire Coast responded, “Resuming Radio silence.”

* * * * *

_-9:15pm-_

The Speaker was displeased. She stood at the control window watching the wreckage of the saucers smolder on the shore. She turned and glanced at Gondo, his body was shaking, his eyes were red, and blood was dripping from both nostrils but he grinned at her.

“Seems like there's a hitch in your plans.” He mocked her.

“What's a saucer or two between friends?” The speaker replied. “Now those codes would be lovely.” The Speaker's eyes glowed, her body crackling with blue light as she thrust herself into Gondo's mind.

Gondo screamed in pain from the assault. She was through playing with him, he knew that now. She was going to break him open now and take what she wanted. Gondo hid behind the walls of his minds foundation but felt them cracking, slowly giving out under the sheer power of the assault. Well at least he'd tried.

Suddenly the assault stopped and Gondo was rocketed back to the real world. He felt the Speaker's cool gloved hand on his cheek. “Thank you.” She said, “Now wasn't that easy?”

Gondo's eyes grew wider, “H-how?” He asked.

“The mind is a curious thing, you and your consciousness want one thing what with your morals, and your rules, but your subconsciousness? Well it doesn't care for those things. It just survives, it wanted life, and I gave it that.” The Speaker's whispered, her words striking Gondo like barbs, “So in return, it gave me what I wanted.” Her hand fell from his face.

“Godzilla will raid again.” The Speaker trumpeted as she turned towards the computer bank “And your world will be mine.”

 _You could've done more, you could've tried harder. You could've done more, you could've tried harder. You could've done more, you could've tried harder._ Gondo's mind laughed at him.Gondo ignored it, slowly pushing himself up to his knees. _You could've done more, you could've tried harder._ Gondo shook his head, wiping away the cobwebs that fogged his mind and the ache in his muscles. Rising to his feet he balled his hands into fists. He'd failed, but that was nothing new.

Gondo spat and ran towards the Speaker. She turned in time to see him jumping at her, wrapping her cloak around his hands he pulled her away from the computers. With all of his might Gondo drew his right arm back, twisted with his core, and punched the Speaker across the jaw. The Speaker grunted as her head snapped back to the left.

She stumbled backwards, “So you've still got some fight?” She said turning her head to stare at Gondo. “No Matter. I'll make this quick.” The Speaker held out her hands in front of her, a pale light shined between them, coalescing into what looked like poleaxe.

Gondo glanced around the room frantically, trying to find something, anything, to arm himself with. The Speaker giggled at his panic. “Its over Gondo.” She muttered and pointed the tip of the poleaxe at Gondo.

“Pretty big talk from someone who just got her spaceships blown up by F-16s” quipped a voice, causing both Gondo and the Speaker to jump. There hadn't been anyone else in the room.

“Yeah, I thought alien warships were supposed to be 'sophisticated' and beyond are puny human technology.” Another voice taunted.

“Who dares mock the Kilaak?” The Speaker roared whirling around to face the two.

“Oh that would be us,” Responded a man dressed in black and white, wearing a helmet adorned with what looked like tusks.

“You know, the Power Rangers. Earth's greatest heroes” Responded a woman dressed similarly in yellow and white spandex. The two looked at each other and then quickly crouched into fighting stances.

“Zordon's puppets?” The Speaker said, a slim grin coming across her face as she spun the poleaxe around to face them. “I was beginning to think you'd never show up.”

“And miss all the fun?” the black ranger laughed, “Not a chance!”

“Oh don't worry, the parties just getting started.” The Speaker said, flicking her free hand at the computer bank. There was the sound of keys typing themselves, a brief pause, and a air siren began to wail.

“Override Code has been entered. Override code has been enter.” The computerized PA blared, “Mt. Mihara will detonate in 10 minutes.”

“You can't be serious.” Gondo groaned.

The Speaker smiled “Well I think my work here is done.” She said and snapped her fingers. A flash of light enveloped her and she was gone.

“Damn it!” The black ranger swore.

“Blue,” The yellow ranger said as she tapped her helmet “Did you get that? Did you track her.” She paused and then shook her head at the black ranger.

He shrugged as he walked over to Gondo. “We need to get you out of here. You need medical attention.” Gondo brushed him away and stumbled towards the council.

“No. No we have to stop this.” Gondo muttered to himself as he started at the countdown clock.

9 minutes. 9 minutes from hell.

Gondo punched in his override. Only to have the screen blare at him. Incorrect code, it flashed in red letter. “What?” Gondo muttered and typed the code in again.

Incorrect code.

8 minutes.

“No, no, no.” Gondo cried as he typed the code in again.

Incorrect code.

He felt the Black Rangers gloved hand on shoulder. “We have to leave.” He said softly.

“No!” Gondo shouted whipping around to face the Ranger. “We what need to do is prevent a third raid at all costs. Godzilla can't return. So many people are going to die, don't you understand th--.”

“Colonel Gondo,” Mako's sharp voice interrupted him. “You've done all you can.”

“Captain,” He said, drawing his arm into a haggard salute. “I've failed Captain.”

“We aren't finished yet Gondo.” Mako replied. She glanced at the two Rangers, “So you're the Power Strangers team the Pink one spoke of.”

“The Power Rangers” The Black and Yellow Rangers corrected her together.

“A superhero team.” Mako muttered to herself, “Well, we're already facing down an alien invasion and are about to be fighting a Kaiju. Why not? At least its not like you've got a giant robot.”

The Yellow Ranger giggled.

“Your shitting me.” Mako said, “You have a giant robot?”

The Rangers said nothing and Mako shrugged her shoulders.

5 minutes

“Keep your secrets for now then. Can you teleport us to the beach?” Mako asked “I have a mission to complete.” The two nodded the black ranger place a hand on Gondo, the yellow ranger doing the same for Mako.

“Blue,” They Yellow Ranger said, “Drop these two on the beach would you?” For a brief second Mako thought it was going to be a no show but then she was enveloped in a blinding light as the whole base began to shake. Though weather it was from the teleportation or the chain reaction of explosions wracking Mt. Mihara Mako wasn't sure.

 

* * * * *

_-9:30pm-_

The beach was serene, almost peaceful, as if the island was seemingly unaware of the horrors unfolding. The scene was shattered as the very earth began to shake, the long dormant volcano rumbling and belching smoke. A flash of white light illuminated the darkness as Gondo and Mako stumbled out of the teleport.

Mako whipped around and stared up at Mt. Mihara, praying that the explosion sequence would fail, praying they could avoid what came next.

But the mountain exploded, lava flying into the air illuminating the darkness with a fiery glow. For a moment the world was completely silent. Mako and Gondo stood on the beach, the burning wreckage of the two flying saucers littered around them, they glanced at each other. “Maybe he's not coming out?” Mako whispered.

Gondo chuckled. Then the silence was shattered by an earthshaking roar as another plume of magma shot into the air. “Amen,” Gondo muttered. As the magma fell to the mountains slopes it illuminated the cone of the volcano and then Mako saw it. Godzilla.

The creature cocked its head at her as it reared back and roared again.

That was enough for Mako she rapidly tapped her earpiece “Sho phase 3 now!” She screamed.

“Rodger that Diamond Coast” the Major replied through the comlink as Godzilla roared yet again, and began to claw its way out of the volcano, its large bulk slowly coming into sight. Its black flesh glowed with burns from the magma. Mako watched in terror as the flesh was rapidly healing itself as it melted away. The volcano must have been hell for the creature.

Suddenly the ocean behind them exploded as the Seawolves released a battery of missiles.

“Mako we have to go, now!” Gondo shouted grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

The missiles slammed into the creature and it reeled back in pain. Suddenly its spikes began to glow blue.

Mako tapped her earpiece “Its preparing to return fire, Dive now! Bring in the Super X2.”

A roar filled the sky as a squadron of F-16s rocketed over head and unleashed a barrage of hellfire missiles. Godzilla twisted his head towards the sky and unleashed his breath, a beam of harsh blue fire shot through the air, swatting the missiles and half of the squadron out of the sky.

Another barrage of missiles erupted from the sea, striking the creature again, it screamed and pulled itself across the rim of Mt Mihara lava exploding and flowing behind it.

“Mako now!” Gondo said.

“Not yet!” Mako barked over the creatures cry, “I need to spot until Super X2 gets here.”

The air was filled with a boom as an aircraft dropped down from supersonic speeds.

“Super X2 reporting for action.” A voice said through mako's comlink. “Head to the extraction point Captain Mori we can take it from here”

“Rodger” Mako replied, “Now we can leave Colonel.” She turned and ran up the beach.

 

* * * * *

 

The mobile command center on the UNS Phoenix watched Godzilla tear itself out of Mt. Mihara in silent paralyzed horror. For a moment Sho Koruki thought that were going to falter and fail here after coming so far. He stood at the back of the room, his arms folded, to say he was frightened would have been an understatement, but that did not matter now. They could not fall apart here. The Major closed his eyes for a moment and pulled himself together.

“I need not remind you, that this creature is the worst terror humanity has ever faced. Its has claimed more lives than all of our wars and our struggle against has born an unspeakable cost. There are those of you here whose home has been lost forever in the fight against this beast, there are those of your whose lives were shattered, there are those of you who's families were destroyed. I need not remind you that we cannot let it gain ground, it must be stopped here, and its must be stopped now. We will fight by any means necessary and we will win. I expect each of you to give your best here and now, anything less and we've already lost. Am I clear?” Sho boomed as he addressed the room.

“Sir yes sir!” The room roared in reply.

“Good, now battle stations. You know the plan people, move!” Major Koruki barked as the room erupted into a flurry of motion and a buzz of frenzied discussion and coordination.

“Super X2 has arrived Captain.” the drone pilot reported to Major Koruki.

“Excellent,” He replied turning towards the pilot. “Draw its attention and retaliate with the fire mirror. We must push Godzilla back into the volcano. Failure is not an option.”

Sho tapped his earpiece, “Fire the cruise misses, begin the long range bombardment.” He order the weapons deck on the two carriers.

He turned back to the view screen to see the Super X2's fire mirror reflect Godzilla's breath weapon back at the creature. The blue flame funneled into the mirror and was reflected back and brilliant jade. It struck the creature across the chest and it faltered back towards the volcano. “Yes, that's it keep going.” Sho encouraged the drone pilot.

Suddenly the view screen was hit by a wave of static and a single figure dressed in white emerged. “You have done well so far humans.” She said with a simple smile, “But you are no match for the Kilaak Empire.” The screen cutback to the live feed of Godzilla as four flying saucers descended.

The four craft began to fire on the Super X2. “Sir we can't take this kind of assault for long. Orders?”

“Evasive action.” Sho barked. “Keep ahead of them if you can.”

 

* * * * *

 

Mako watched with at first pride as the Super X2 was beating back Godzilla and then dread as the flying saucers descending from seemingly no where to support the creature.

“Shit.” She muttered and tapped her comlink “Sho, if it comes to it use the nuclear option.”

“But you haven't been extracted.”

“That is an order Major.” Mako responded.

“Yes Captain.” Sho replied.

“Nuclear option?” Gondo asked glancing at Mako.

“Operation Starfall.” Mako said simply.

“Oh.” Gondo said his face falling.

Godzilla roared as the Super X2 dodged fire from the 4 UFOs. “We can't hold them off much longer like this.” Mako heard through her earpiece.

“Damn damn damn” She muttered under her breath as they ran down the beach “Sho do it.”

“Give us more time.” the major replied.

“We are out of time.” Mako spat back, “A third raid is unacceptable, all else is secondary.”

Sho said nothing.

“Sho!” Mako shouted. “Now!”

“You have five minutes to get off the island.” Sho muttered, “Over and out.”

The Super X2 was not doing well, it was taking heavy fire from the UFO and Godzilla. Mako knew she was right, they were out of options and they were out of time. They had no choice. There was no other way.

But then out of no where the ocean behind them exploded. Mako and Gondo turned to see something rising from the water.

“Is that?” Gondo asked in shock.

“They actually have a giant robot.” Mako said in disbelief as the goliath emerged from the sea.

The robot rose to its full hight its right hand raised the sword above its head as its left brought its shield into a defensive pose. Its eyes glowed red, illuminating its crested head.

“Megazord ready!” a chorus of voices boomed from the machine as lightening burst from the sky and struck the machine, seemingly charging it.

“Megazord?” Gondo muttered in disbelief.

“Power Rangers ready!” the chorus of voices said again.

“Sho” Mako said before tapping her comlink “These Power Rangers aided us in the base, treat them as allies as for now. Get in touch and offer support.”

“Rodger” Sho said. “But i'm calling off the orbital strike for now. Get out of there Mako. Super X2 will meet you on the far end of the beach.”

“On our way.” Mako said as she turned to Gondo, “We're getting out of here.”

“Lead the way.” Gondo replied as the two dashed towards the extraction point.

 

* * * * *

 

The Power Rangers sat in the cockpit of the Megazord and Jason had to say he was pumped. His anxiety and feelings of useless banished for the moment. They were piloting a giant robot, well Zord, and were about to fight Godzilla. “Alright everyone, we can do this.” he said.

“Right!” The others replied.

“Lets move!” Kimberly said.

“Megazord Power Sword!” Jason said as the Megazord swung the sword downwards releasing a wave of energy towards the UFOs. Two of the flying saucers exploded from the attack as the Megazord swung again releasing another blast of energy. The two remaining craft dodged the attack but were struck by a barrage of missiles as the second squadron of F-16s flew by.

“Hailing Megazord, come in Megazord.” A voice came through the Radio.

“Billy?” Jason asked.

“The signal is coming from the battle group we tracked earlier.”Billy replied as he scanned the frequency.

“This is the UNS Phoenix representing the UNGCC, Megazord do you copy.”

“Should I respond?” Billy asked as the Megazord charged towards Godzilla. “This wasn't part of the plan.”

“We need all the help we can get.” Kimberly replied.

“Right!” Billy responded, “UNS Phoenix this is Megazord we are reading you loud and clear.”

 

* * * * *

 

“They've responded to our hails,” the radio operative informed Sho.

“Give it to me.” the Major ordered, the radio operator nodded and handed the mike over.

“Megazord, this is Major Sho Koruki of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center. Based on our actions we are willing to offer your support against Godzilla. If you can contain the creature for 20 minutes and then manage to cripple it so it cannot leave the volcano we may be able to seal it back in Mt. Mihara. Can you do that?”

“We can try.” the voice responded

“After 25 minutes we are going to kinetically bombard the area. Is a five minute exit window acceptable.”

“Yes”

“Rodger that, the Super X2 will be returning to support you in 5 minutes. Good Luck. UNS Phoenix over and out.”

 

* * * * *

 

Mako and Gondo dashed down the beach as the Megazord carried out its attack against the remaining two flying saucers. The roar of directed energy weapon fire was deafening, and Mako gritted her teeth against the clamor.

A boom filled the air as the Super X2 lowered itself towards the beach.

“I thought that thing was a drone.” Gondo remarked.

“It is,” Mako replied, “but it has extraction capabilities for situations like this.”

“But won't we being taking some direct hits from Godzilla's energy weapon?” Gondo asked

“The armoring is radiation proof above and beyond the stress of Godzilla's breath, after Super X's defeat the engineering team made sure of it.” Mako said as the craft hovered a few inches above the beach, a door on the side of its hull sliding inwards welcoming them in.

“Come on.” She said, running through the water and pulling herself up into the craft. Gondo followed behind and limped inside as the door slid shut and the Super X2 began to rise. The lights flickered on revealing a small cabin with two pilot style chairs. A screen flickered to life and Major Koruki appeared.

“Gondo, Mori,” He said in a curt greeting, “Strap in, the Super X2 is going to be running a bit of defense for this Megazord.”

“Understood,” Mako said “Is there anyway we can have a feed of the battle?”

Koruki nodded “I'll patch you through.”

“Can you open a line to the Megazord pilots for me?” Mako inquired.

“I can try,” Koruki said with a smile, “You wanna call some plays for them?”

“There using my preferred sword style, and rather poorly I'd add. Thought I'd give them some pointers.” Mako replied. Koruki grinned at that.

“Understood.” He responded.

 

* * * * *

 

 _They couldn't hold out much longer,_ Meru thought as rolled to the side, striking Biollante's leg with her sword. The creature howled in pain. Miki buckled under the pressure from Biollante's ongoing mental assault but breathed and pushed through, swatting the distractions to the side. As the flowed as Miki caught a fraction of one. A roar, a roar that sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly it clicked. She knew how to win. She knew what Erika feared more than anything. Miki dove into her past, down into the memories of horror and animal fear from that day. Miki grabbed on to the roar and the face of the creature that had burned her world, Erika's world, to nothing. With all her might she wrapped the thing in her mind around this image, this memory, and shaped it into a spear.

“Hey Erika!” Miki screamed as the creature locked eyes with her, “I've got something for you.” Miki breathed in and hurled the thing in her mind across the water towards Biollante in a beam of electric blue light. Miki felt it pierce the creatures mind, shattering her defenses. Miki could feel Erika's massive presence closing in on her but she uncurled her mental spear releasing her payload directly into the heart of Erika's psyche.

The effect was immediate, roar resonated across the beach like an explosion as Biollante doubled over in horror. Miki's memories of fear and horror flooded through the creature resonating and amplifying Erika's primal terror, paralyzing her.

“Meru now!” Miki shouted. Meru nodded and dashed over to Asuka slashing the vines away from her. Asuka moaned and fell limply into Meru's arms.

“I've got her!” Meru roared, “take us home!”

Miki focused on the office, on the real world, on home. For a horrifying moment she thought it wasn't going to work but then it all came into focus. The world flashed and she fell backwards from Meru.

The two women made eye contact and started to laugh, out of shock or joy Miki wasn't quite sure.

“We did it” Miki said.

“That you did,” came Asuka's groggy voice as she pulled herself up from the floor, the vines that had bound her were no where to be seen.

 

* * * * *

Jason right arm shivered as he felt Godzilla arm strike the power sword. The creature's skin was stronger than steel, Its eye's burned like coals, Its teeth and claws were daggers the size of houses. Jason was scared, he would freely admit it to anyone.

But he was with his team, his friends and they weren't going to loose here. With the help of the Super X2 and Mako they had kept the creature contained to the island. But Jason was beginning to doubt if they could keep it up for much longer.

“Trini time check!” He asked as Zach and Kimberly worked overtime to block a blast from Godzilla.

“Ten more minutes!” Trini responded.

“Billy status update on Godzilla.” Kimberley said as she pulled a triggered a blast of their energy weapon in retaliation.

“No serious injuries.” the blue ranger replied.

“We need to cripple that thing now!” Zach shouted.

Jason nodded in agreement, but how? Everything they had thrown at the creature it had just shrugged off.

“Got any ideas Mako?” Jason shouted through the open com channel.

“One.” Mako said, “Do you think you can lure Godzilla back to the beach. Leave enough space so the Super X2 can be positioned in between the two.”

“Will do” Jason replied switching the line to mute, “Kimberly---”

“Already on it,” She replied as she punched a subroutine into the computer, the Megazord rushed forward, grabbed Godzilla's right arm with its left and looped the zord's right arm around the creatures back. The robot strained, and for a second Jason thought they wouldn't be able to do it. But then he felt the Megazord shift and lift he creature above its head tossing it on to the beach.

Godzilla screeched as it fell and the Megazord dashed around it into the sea. A group of F-16s unleashed a reign of missiles on to the downed creature. Godzilla roared as it stood up only to have the Super X2's gatling gun hit it square across the chest. Godzilla growled in anger, its spines crackling with blue energy.

The front of the Super X2 swung open revealing the fire mirror yet again. The reflective object drew Godzilla's gaze and it unleashed its blue fire on the tiny UAV. The fire mirror absorbed the blast, flashed and then sent a green wave of energy back at the beast. It flashed across Godzilla's lower legs, the creature howled in pain as it sunk to its knees.

Godzilla fired again, and the Super X2 responded in kind. The green wave of energy chastising Godzilla yet again.

The creature roared weakly.

“2 minutes.” Trini responded.

“That's all we can do, We're out of here,” Mako said as the Super X2 blasted off.

“Rodger” Jason said. Godzilla glared at him, grumbling in pain. Jason drew the power sword back and unleashed one final blast of energy, knocking the creature to the ground.

“Zordon,” Billy said, “Come in Zordon, this is Megazord requesting emergence teleport. Repeat requesting emergency teleport.”

 **“Teleport in thirty seconds.”** Zordon boomed.

“60 seconds to impact.” Trini shouted.

 

* * * * *

Mako glanced through the view screen, the sky above Mt. Mihara glowed white and red as the two satellites burned through the atmosphere. They had to get out of here now. Just then the Super X2 broke the sound barrier and hit Mach 1, they rocketed away and Mt. Mihara faded from view.

“Now we wait.” Major Koruki said as a flash filled the night and mushroom cloud erupted on the horizon.

“Now we wait.” Mako agreed.

 

* * * * *

 **“Teleport in 5, 4, 3, 2...”** Zordon said as Jason felt the air in around the Megazord begin to shimmer.

 **“Teleportation engaged.”** Zordon boomed as the view screen was enveloped in a flash of light and they found themselves outside command center.

“Megazord disengage!” The team shouted as the giant robot broke down into the five smaller zords that made it up.

The rangers then teleported again into the control room itself.

“We did it!” Trini cried.

“Did we do it?” Zach asked.

 **“Go to the viewing globe rangers, it will show you.”** Zordon responded.

The teens turned and looked through the globe to the smoking remains of Mt. Mihara.

 

* * * * *

_6:30 AM_

 

A team of five psychics stood on the deck of the UNS Pheonix, their eyes closed as they maintained state of a deep five way drift.

Gondo was wrapped in more bandages then he could count as he stood beside Mako watching them. _What a day_ he thought as the sun began to rise above the horizon. Its golden rays setting the sea ablaze.

They were floating 50 miles off shore, the ashen ruins of Mt. Mihara just barely in view.

“What is this psychokensis? Can't we just do a fly by?” Mako overheard a deckhand sneer.

“Soldier, need I remind you that we only beat Godzilla last time due to the efforts of a single brave psychic?” Stacker Pentacost's voice boomed from across the deck.

“General!” Mako said snapping to attention and saluted Stacker, Gondo followed suit.

Stacker saluted them back “At ease,” he said crossing the distance between them. The towering man stood before them, his face obscured by the coming dawn.

“Glad to see your alive Colonel.” He said to Gondo.

“Glad to be alive General.” Gondo replied, Stacker grinned at that.

“I expect a full debrief by thirteen hundred today.” Stacker ordered, Gondo nodded in response. “Have the found anything?”

Mako shrugged as one of the psychics broke off from the other four. He shook his head, shielded his eyes, and blinked as if stepping out of a dark room.

“General” He saluted.

“Special Liaison Erin Blackwater” Stacker greeted, “At ease.”

Erin nodded, “From our initial scans we are unable to detect Godzilla. However, we cannot confirm if it is dead or has simply escaped.”

“What are you recommendations?” Stacker inquired.

“Train thermal satellites on the surrounding area and broader Pacific region, maintain constant flybys. PsyCom will coordinate an around the clock sweep for Its presence and search The Drift for any signs of the creature. If It's alive, we may get some early warnings from the dream-sensitives, but who knows.”

Stacker nodded. “I'll do what I can.” he said, “and thank you, as always, the UNGCC is in PsyCom's debt.”

Special Agent Blackwater bowed his head slightly, spreading his arms to the side, “It is our pleasure General.” he said, “The presence of active Kaiju are—shall we saw— _deeply_ unpleasant for us. We want them sleeping or dead as much as you do. Godzilla especially” Gondo noticed Blackwater shudder as he mentioned the creature's name.

“So we wait,” Gondo said.

Blackwater glanced at him and nodded, “Yes Colonel, for now, we wait.”

 

* * * * *

 

Kyoko kneeled before her. “I've failed,” she whispered. “I've failed you.”

“Nonsense my child,” Rita cackled, “You've failed no one.”

Kyoko glanced up at Rita, she sat on her throne. She held her scepter in one hand and skull in her left. Rita looked down at her and smiled, she stood, allowing the skull the tumble to the floor with a clatter. Rita cupped Kyoko's left cheek in her hand.

“The Earth has other Kaiju, and the Kilaak's ongoing infiltration of Humanity's leadership means we have only just begun.”

“What am I to do now?” Kyoko asked.

“Go to New York City. You will be our lead in the strike against their United Nations.” Rita ordered her.

“As you command,” Kyoko said as she bowed her head and then stood, she walked into the pentagram at the center of the room. “New York!” She shouted. The pentagram glowed and Kyoko vanished in a flash of light.

“You are handling this well Rita,” The Speaker said she glided into the room.

“It may seem that way” Rita said as glanced over shoulder at the tall woman dressed in iridescent white.

“But I have such a headache.” Rita screeched rubbing her forehead with her left hand, “Zordon's Power Ranger may prove to be quite the problem.

“But I may have a solution. Biollante, you can show yourself now.”

The air shimmered as the plant humanoid appeared from the shadows.

“Rita,” She growled with distain.

“Oh have you had a bad day?” Rita said mocking the plant monster.

“You could say that.” Biollante replied.

Rita shrugged, “In Angle Grove there is a young many named Tommy Oliver.” Rita said, waving her left arm slowly in front of her, an image of a tanned young man shimmered to life. “Find him, appear to him in your human form, and corrupt him.”

“Corrupt him?” Biollante asked with raised eyebrows.

“Overthrow his mind, empty it, and then rebuild it with this,” Rita chittered snapping her fingers a single gold coin appeared. “This is the green power coin, it has long been drained of its magics, but we can channel our powers and the will of our King into it.”

Biollante laughed, “You want a pet ranger?” She crowed.

“Fight fire with fire,” The Speaker chimed in.

“Precisely,” Rita said tossing the coin to Biollante. The coin came to a stop mid air and then hovered into the creatures open palm.

Biollante grinned, bowed, and vanished.

“What will you have us do?” The Speaker asked.

“Summon Rodan, Anguirus, Manda, Gorosaurus, and Baragon. We have a city to destroy.”

 

* * * * *

 

Tommy was out for his early morning jog when he saw her, a young woman collapsed on the side of the road. He dashed over to her, “Ma'am,” He said, “Ma'am do you need help?”

She moaned in response.

Tommy fell to his knees and touched her shoulder. Suddenly he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The woman turned and stared him, her eyes flashed a brilliant green. His vision wavered and he fell backwards.

“Tommy Oliver.” the woman whispered as she took hold of his head with both hands. “You have been chosen to be the greatest warrior in the universe.” Her fingers turned into to vine like tendrils that began to creep across his head.

“I---I--” Tommy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body shook.

After a moment the woman drew back “Who are you?” She asked.

Tommy stared at her. His eyes flashed green “I'm the Green Ranger.” he replied.

“Who do you serve?”She asked.

“You” the young man replied.

“True, but if asked by any other you serve Rita.” The woman said Tommy nodded slowly, “And what will you do?”

“I will destroy the Power Rangers.” He responded.

“Delicious.” The woman said and then vanished, leaving the power coin in Tommy's palm.

 _You know what to do._ Tommy shuddered as her presence brushed across his mind.

Tommy stood, nodded, and continued to jog as the sun broke past the horizon.

 _What a beautiful day,_ He thought.

 

* * * * *

 

Dr. Shirigami stood in his lab in shock. It had been completely and utterly destroyed. His precious store of cultures was scattered across the floor, his computer was smashed to bits, his desk was in splinters as the basement door to the garden had been torn of its hinges. Worse still the plant, his life's work, the thing he had done everything, his daughter, was gone.

“Erika” he whispered.

 _Father..._ He felt a whisper stroke his mind. _Come to me Father...Come to the Bay._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Ep 3. Creature in the Water


End file.
